No Idea
by Shortidyme
Summary: MerMark, Addek, Bang, Chriex story I know bad summery but check it out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For the first and last time I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did Gizzie would have never happened (ewww)

Meredith stood at a nurse's station writing in a chart "I never thought that I would see you again" said a voice that she recognized.

"Mark" said Meredith turning to look at him.

He looked even more sinful in his leather jacket "So Meri-Ann, do I even get a hug" he asked.

She hugged him and he kissed her lips as he grabbed her butt. "Is that who I think it is, why the hell is he here" said Addison to Derek.

But he had already walked off. Meredith pushed Mark back "Are you crazy".

Then a fist came from nowhere and hit Mark in his face and he fell to the ground. "Derek what the hell" said Meredith rushing over to Mark.

"That's Mark" said Derek.

"Your Mark" she asked.

"Yep".

"You ass" said Meredith standing up then she kicked him in his side.

"Ow Meri, I am hurt here" said Mark as Addison helped him up.

"You four my office now" the chief bellowed.

They all went to the chief's office "Shepard what the hell convinced you to punch Sloan in the middle of my surgical floor with your two million dollar a year hand".

Derek was quiet and just stared at Mark like he wanted to kill him so Addison spoke "Um Mark was his…our best friend until…Derek caught us in bed together".

"Well, okay and Grey what the hell convinced you to kick him" asked the chief.

"I don't know, I am sorry Chief Webber" said Meredith.

"She is my wife" said Mark.

"Wife, you two are married" said Derek as Meredith hit Mark in the back of his head.

"Look this is…Grey just go take care of Sloan's face, and you two get back to work, and you all will get along understand" said the chief.

"Yes sir" they all said in unison.

They all walked out "Come on you ass" said Meredith walking ahead of them.

Mark smacked her butt "mmm, I love it when you talk dirty to me".

Meredith laughed as she turned to him "If you touch me again I will cut your fucking hands off, got it" she said then she smacked his face directly on the cut left by Derek's ring.

"Okay, I get it, damn Mer" said Mark.

Derek was shocked Meredith was usually mild mannered. She led Mark to an exam room "What the hell are you doing here" asked Meredith as she cleaned his cut.

"I got offer a position as the Head of Plastics" said Mark.

"You can't move here, I am trying to move on and I can't do that with you here" said Meredith.

"I've missed you Mer, and I think us ending up in the same hospital is a sign that we should give our marriage another chance" said Mark.

"Seriously" said Meredith pushing the tray over to him with a suture kit on it.

Then she adjusted the mirror and stood back "You cheated on me with your very slutty tutor after you assured me that the way she flirted with you was all in my head, and then you go and sleep with your best friend's wife" Meredith yelled as he sutured his face.

"Meri, I've changed just give me another chance and you are one to talk I'm guessing that you are Derek's slutty intern" Mark said calmly as he finished.

"How dare you" said Meredith.

"I'm sorry, come here" said Mark.

"No". "Meri, come here" he said moving the tray.

She walked over to him and he pushed her hair behind her ear "I never stopped loving you, and I would do anything to convince you to give me another chance".

Then he kissed her lips slowly and sensually making her light headed "Okay go thirty days without sex and I'll give you another chance".

"I can do that, sex with only you, that's what I want" said Mark.

Meredith giggled "no sex period, not even with me, no sex".

"What".

"So what do you say"?

"Okay I am willing to do anything to get you back" said Mark running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay starting now, um...1:24" said Meredith looking at her watch.

"What I don't get a quickie to hold me over" said Mark.

"Nope" said Meredith smiling.

"You are mean" said Mark.

"I know" she said as she cleared the tray.

LOVE IT. HATE IT. REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"So I heard some interesting gossip today" said Christina as she joined Meredith along with the rest of the interns at a table in the cafeteria.

"What" asked Meredith hoping that is wasn't about her.

"So you are going to play dumb" asked Christina.

"What did you hear" asked Izzy.

"It seems that Meredith here was kissing Mark Sloan in the middle of the hall and Derek punch him in his face and Meredith kicked him while he was down" said Christina with a grin.

"Wait The Mark Sloan is here" asked Alex.

They ignored him "Why were you kissing him" asked Izzy.

"He kissed me, I am a victim" said Meredith.

"But why did he kiss you" asked Alex.

"Yeah Mer why was he kissing you" said Christina with a knowing smile.

"Christina I hate you" said Meredith.

Christina laughed "You love me".

"So Mer why did he kiss you" Izzy repeated.

"He is my husband" said Meredith.

George started to choke on his food and Izzy patted his back "George are you okay" asked Meredith concerned.

"You…you're married" said George.

"It was a drunken mistake in Vegas and somehow I let him convince me to give the whole marriage thing a chance, but then he cheated on me" said Meredith.

"So is he staying" asked Alex.

"Why do you care" asked Christina.

"Are you kidding me, I want to go into plastic and he is the best on the east coast" said Alex.

"Yeah, he's going to be the new head of Plastics" said Meredith.

"So are you two going to get back together" asked Izzy.

"It depends" asked Meredith.

"On what" asked Christina.

"I told him if he could go thirty days without sex I would give him another chance" said Meredith.

"So McSteamy is" Christina started.

"Ooo, McSteamy I like it, it fits" said Izzy smiling.

"Yeah I know right, anyway McSteamy is staying and if he goes thirty days with no sex you are going to get back with him" asked Christina.

"Yes" said Meredith.

"Well, okay" said Christina.

"What, that's all" said Meredith.

"Yeah he's hot and he'll get your mind off McDreamy and the she-Shepard" said Christina.

"Hey, babe, can I join you" asked Mark as he pulled a chair over from another table.

Alex moved over and Mark sat beside her "So Meri-Ann are you going to introduce me to your friends" he asked wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

Meredith went around the table "Christina Yang, Izzy Stevens, George O' Malley and Alex Karev, not that you will remember their names anyway".

"It's very nice to meet you Dr. Sloan, I've followed your work and" Alex started.

"You are such a kiss ass" said Christina.

"Shut it, crack whore" said Alex. They started to bicker back and forth; Mark ignored them and played with the ends of Meredith's hair as he whispered in her ear.

"Don't you two look cozy" said Izzy smiling.

Meredith rolled her eyes then her pager went off "I have to go" said Meredith standing up and looking at her pager.

Mark stood up "You want to go out for drinks tonight" he asked walking off with her.

"Why so you can get me drunk and take advantage".

"That sounds good but we have a lot of catching up to do".

"Okay but Christina has to come to make sure I don't end up in your bed naked".

"What you don't trust yourself alone with me," asked Mark with a grin.

"Shut up she comes or I'm not going".

"Fine, is Christina Barbie or the crack-whore".

Meredith laughed "Crack whore and you better be nice to her, she is my person".

"Person" he asked confused.

"If I was to murder you she would be the one I would call to help me get rid of your body".

"Ha Ha, Fine, I'll see you later" he said giving her butt a pat then headed to the elevator.

Meredith smiled as she went to the room she was paged to but instead of a patient Derek was standing inside. "You're married, you are married to Mark" said Derek.

"You're married to Addison" said Meredith.

"How could you keep something like that from me" asked Derek.

"Seriously, first of all you never told me about your wife she just shows up, and B".

"Second" Derek correcting her.

"Don't correct me you ass and B I didn't think I would see him again and you have some nerve you chose to be with your wife instead of me, so be with her and leave me alone" said Meredith then she walked out mumbling to herself.

She rushed down the hall way mad at the way Derek acted like she wronged him in some why, was he serious after what he did to her he was trying to act like the victim. She ran into a hard back and fell to the floor

"Are you okay" asked Mark helping her up.

"I'm fine" said Meredith smoothing out her scrubs.

"No you are not".

"I said I am".

"We were married for two years, you think I don't know when you are mad".

"Just leave me alone" said Meredith then she walked away.

"Toi et moi, nous allons parler- tout de suite" said Mark grabbing her hand. _You and I are going to talk, right now_.

Meredith smiled she had taught French to him a long time ago and it brought back good memories of their study sessions that were always cut short by him carrying her into the bedroom, but he still learned.

"Pas maintenant, Mark, ce soir-si". _Not now tonight, yes._

"Vas-tu- bien" he said letting go of her hand. _That's fine._

"Bien," she said then she placed an unexpected kiss on his lips and walked off. _Good,_

Mark stood watching her as she walked off "I didn't know you spoke French" said Addison.

"Yeah Mer taught me, so what can I do for you".

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink tonight, you know to catch up".

"I can't I have plans tonight" said Mark.

"Some other time then" said Addison smiling then she walked away.

Mark ran his fingers through his hair; _This__ is going to be harder than he though__t._

_LOVE IT. HATE IT. REVIEW._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: __Sorry this is so short but my stupid boyfriend stole my notebook with the story in it but I will get it from him hopefully by Friday, but I hope you guys enjoy this._

_A week later_

"O'Malley, burke Karev, Sloan, Stevens, Montgomery-Shepard, Grey Shepard and Yang you are with me" said Bailey.

Meredith found Derek "I'm your intern today" she said.

"I have post-op notes that I need done, after you discharge these patients' he said handing her a few charts.

"Okay" said Meredith then he walked off.

After Meredith discharged her last patient Alex walked over to her, "I need a favor" he said handing her a latte.

"What" she asked.

"I need you to get your husband to let me scrub in on his facial reconstruction".

"What do I get" asked Meredith.

"What do you want".

"I want a hot latte, oh and a scone every morning for a week" she said then she took a sip of the latte.

"Deal" said Alex smiling.

"Okay, I'll talk to him".

"Thanks" said Alex then he walked away.

Meredith paged Mark then stood at a nurse's station and started Derek's post-op notes. Mark came up behind Meredith and pressed up against her. She turned around "So what do you need" he asked.

"I need a favor" she said.

"Anything" said Mark.

"I want you to let Karev scrub in on your surgery today".

"So what is it that I get".

"My appreciation" said Meredith.

"Mmm, that's not enough" he said pining her against the nurse's station making her body tingle.

She licked her lips that all of a sudden became dry "I want you to" Mark started.

"No sex, remember" said Meredith.

"Sex sounds good, but I want you to go out on a date with me, and I want a kiss right now" said Mark.

"I'll go out with you but you cannot have a kiss" said Meredith.

"Why not, you know you want to" asked Mark.

"No I don't" said Meredith.

"Give me a kiss' said Mark.

"No" said Meredith.

"Come on".

"No".

Mark grabbed her face and pressed his lips against her hard forcing her mouth open and sliding his tongue inside. As soon as she gave in he pulled away "Your friend can scrub in" said Mark taking the latte from her hand and walking away.

She watched him smiling still feeling the intoxication from his kiss. "Are my post-op notes done" asked Derek walking over after watching her and Mark.

"No, I just got started" said Meredith turning to look at him.

"Finish the notes then you are on scut for the rest of the day" said Derek then he walked away.

Meredith picked up his notes then followed Derek into his office. "What the hell is your problem, I just finished discharging your patients that's why I just got started on your notes" Meredith yelled slamming the notes onto his desk.

"You aren't too busy if you can fool around with Sloan" said Derek.

"Oh you saw that".

"Everyone saw that" said Derek angrily.

"Then you saw that he kissed me and you have no right to be mad at me, I am tired of you acting like I wronged you in some way, you broke me when you chose Addison and now I am trying to be happy, don't punish for trying to happy please just be happy for me" said Meredith.

He looked into her eyes and his heart melted when he saw tears in them, he leaned back and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Fine" he said.

"Alright, thank you Derek" she said walked over and kissed his cheek.

"This doesn't mean that I am going to like Mark" said Derek.

"I'm not asking you too" said Meredith then she picked up his notes and walked out.


	4. Night of Almost Peace

**_Sorry the update took so long...please enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!_**

Meredith walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch it was her first night off in over a week, she had cancelled her date with Mark to relax at home. She picked up the remote and the T.V. guide. She saw that 'The Usual Suspects' was on channel 26, she turned it on, she watched it as she painted her toe-nails.

Then her door bell rang "Just a minute" she yelled as she closed the nail polish and slowly got up. She shuffled to the door and looked out the peep-hole and saw Mark, she opened the door.

"What are you doing here" she asked.

"So you blew off our date to sit at home and watch T.V." said Mark.

"I just wasn't sure it was a good idea" said Meredith.

"Well can I come in I brought beer" said Mark holding up a twelve pack.

"I guess...come on in" she said letting him past.

He went and sat on the couch she closed the door and joined him, she sat in the chair. "Why are you all the way over there" asked Mark opening a beer. Meredith got up and sat next to him and he handed her a beer.

She opened it and took a sip "So how did you find out where I live" asked Meredith.

"Wouldn't you like to know, so you live in this big house all alone" asked Mark.

"No Izzy and George live here too".

"Oh and where are they".

"They are on-call tonight".

"So we are all alone" said Mark running his hand up her thigh.

Meredith hit his hand "Stop it".

"What I'm not allowed to touch you".

"No you are not".

"You are mean" he said pouting.

Meredith laughed "Damn right".

They watched the movie in silence then Meredith spoke "Can i ask you a question".

"Yeah" said Mark.

"Why did you sleep with Addison".

"I didn't do it to hurt Derek, I thought that i was in love with her".

"How do you know that you're not".

"You know when Derek left me and Addison were together for a few months".

"Really what happened, why did she come here did you cheat on her too" asked Meredith.

"She got pregnant and I was so happy, I was going to be a daddy but she got an abortion, she didn't want to have my baby she wanted to have Derek's children, so she left me to come back to Derek".

"Sorry i didn't know" said Meredith.

"It's alright, but that stays between us" said Mark.

"Of course and just for the record I think that you would be a great father" said Meredith.

He smiled "Thanx...Mer".

"You welcome".

He pushed her hair behind her ear and they leaned in and Mark kissed her lips slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, they made-out on the couch. Before she realized it their shirts were discarded, Christina walked in with Alex

"Ewww, stop it you have company" she said loudy.

Meredith quickly got off Mark's lap and grabbed her shirt and put it on before tossing Mark his shirt.

"Um...what are you guys doing here".

"We thought you might want some company...no really I was bored" said Alex.

"And I need a break from Burke, luckly we came when we did, I thought Mcsteamy was supposed to go without sex for thirty days".

"We were not going to have sex" said Meredith.

"Right, you two were making out like a couple of horny teenagers and clothes has been shed, you were ten minutes from doing the McNasty on the couch" said Christina sitting on the couch between them as Alex sat in the chair.

"We were not" said Meredith.

"Whatever, you don't have to prove anything to me" said Christina smiling.

"So what did Burke do" asked Meredith changing the subject.

"He keeps bitching about me being messy, but he knew that before he had me move him in, I was completely happy in my apartment".

"You're really that messy" asked Mark.

"Yes, I've been to her old apartment and I was scared to sit down" said Meredith laughing.

"I don't have time to be cleaning" said Christina.

"If you had the time you still wouldn't clean,".

"Yeah I still wouldn't, I need a drink" said Christina.

"Grab a beer" said Mark.

"I need something stronger".

"I have Tequila in the liqour cabinet, Alex you want a beer" asked Meredith as Christina got up.

"Yeah, I'll take one" he said.

Meredith tossed him one "So is it always so busy" asked Mark.

"Yep but we are family" said Meredith.

"So us getting a house alone is out of the question" asked Mark.

"You are getting ahead of yourself you still have to make it through three more weeks without sex, but I think that you would have to move here" said Meredith.

"I don't want to get interupted when we're about to have sex because your friends are bored" said Mark.

"I knew you two were about to have sex" said Christina walking back in with the bottle of Tequila.

"Ignore her...anyway we'll lock the door and if they come to the door we'll pretend that we don't hear them,".

"Yeah they'll go away when they hear you scream my name" said Mark with a sexy grin.

Meredith laughed "Yeah".

"Okay, didn't want to hear that" said Alex.

"You're not the only one" said Christina.

"Yang a few minutes ago you wouldn't shut up about about us having sex".

Meredith laughed at Christina and took the Tequila bottle from her and took a swig. "Oh that's another thing while you are in this house I want you to call my friends by their first names" said Meredith.

"But I don't remember their names".

"Well learn them, shit make flash cards for all I care".

They all hung out for a while "I'm going to head home Mer" said Alex standing up.

"Why I thought that we were having a good time" asked Meredith tipsy.

"It's getting pretty late, I'll see you tomorrow" he said then he kissed her cheek.

He left and Christina stood up "I'm going to sleep in Izzy's room tonight" said Christina stumbling.

Meredith laughed "Mark would you help Christina upstairs to Izzy's room it's the first door on the left".

"Yeah" said Mark getting up.

He helped Christina upstairs as Meredith called Burke to let him know that Christina was staying the night. As she hung up Mark walked back downstairs, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips

"I should be going too" he said still holding her in his arms.

"Stay" asked Meredith.

"You want me to stay" he asked.

"Yes I want you to stay the night, that doesn't mean we are having sex though".

"Okay, you want me to sleep in the bed with you and not on the couch" asked Mark.

"In the bed Mark, I want you to hold me".

He smiled and kissed her lips then she took his hand and led him to her room. She changed into her oversized Dartmouth T-shirt and he stripped down to his boxers, she turned off the light and they climbed into bed. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him

"I love you Mer" he whispered.

"I love you too...now go to sleep" said Meredith smiling then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
